Something isn't right
by bixtos
Summary: One Short, Draco x Harry... Emotionen... Askaban... Briefe... ach, lest selbst!


Titel:_Something isn't right 1/1_

Disclaimer: _Alles gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit weder Geld oder sonst noch was!_

Zusätzliches: _Dracos Brief war net meine Idee von die Ärzte geklaut Und das ist meine erste FF hier. Habt bitte erbamen!_

* * *

**One Short:**

Der Winter war angebrochen. Einsam saß ein schwarzhaariger Junge auf seinen Bett. Er war neunzehn, hatte die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, bekannt als Hogwarts beendet und arbeitete nun beim Zaubereiminesterium. Seit vier Jahren war er Eigentümer nun des Hauses Black in Grimmauldplatz zwölf, dass er von seinen Paten erbte, den der Junge sehr liebte.

Nachdem sein Pate, Sirius Black, angeblicher Massenmörder, starb um den Jungen zu retten, entdeckte dieser Junge, dass man trotzdem noch lieben durfte...

Der Junge war kein anderer als Harry Potter, der in der sechsten Klasse sich in einen Jungen unsterblich verliebte, der eigentlich sein Feind war. Draco Malfoy, war ein Slytherin Junge mit einen Eiskalten Blick, doch jetzt schien alles aus.

Als sich der Potter-Junge sich in den Malfoy-Erben verliebte, war das Schicksal schon bestimmt, auch wenn Draco ihn auch von Herzen liebte.

Es ist vorbei, seitdem Harry den Tagespropheten am Vortag gelesen hatte.

Es waren die Schlagzeilen:

_"Mord an der Familie Weasley"_

Als es Harry gelesen hatte stand sein Herz still. Jedoch las er weiter:

_"Gestern am späten Nachmittag wurde die ganze Familie Weasley Tod in ihren so genannten "Fuchsbau" aufgefunden. Es gab nur einen Überlebenen, der Sohn von Ginny Weasley. Dieser Junge lebt nun bei einer guten Freundin der Familie. Nachdem das arme Kind in Sicherheit war, erkannten die Experten des Ministeriums sofort, dass jeder einzelne nicht eine einzige Chance hatte den Avada Kedrava Zauber zu entkommen. Der Zauberminister Scrimgeour ist sich sicher, dass es sich um den Mörder um Draco Malfoy, der Vater von Calzifer Weasley, handelt. Der Junge wurde kurz nach seiner Tat festgenommen, der Zauberstab überprüft. Sofort wurde ihn veritaserum eingefügt, die den jungen Malfoy dazu brachte, die Wahrheit zu erzählen..."_

Harry ertrug es einfach nicht, dass sein fester Freund seinen besten Freund ermordet hatte. Harry musste morgen nach Askaban. Er musste dort die Gefangenen ihr Essen bringen, und in zwei Tagen zu sehen, wie sein Freund von den Dementoren, die sich nicht auf Voldemords Seite stellten, seine Seele entziehen lassen muss.

Als Harry bei den Minesterium anfing, wollte er einen Abwechslungsreichen Job. Den hatte er zwar jetzt, doch eine Woche in zwei Monaten in Askaban war doch zu viel, aber nur so könnte er seinen Freund fragen, was wirklich vorgefallen ist.

Außerdem hatte der Junge der lebt von seinem Freund einen Abschiedsbrief erhalten:

_Es ist vorbei und der Himmel ist schwarz, weil die Sonne hier nie wieder scheint._

_Es ist vorbei, doch ich hoffe, dass das, was uns trennte, uns wieder vereint._

_Es ist vorbei und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gutmachen können._

_Es ist vorbei - wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich vor meinem Leben wegrennen._

_Würde' die Augen verschließen und ich würde probieren,_

_meine Gefühle einfach zu ignorieren._

_Ich will so kalt sein, dass alle erfrieren._

_Will mich nie mehr verlieben um nie mehr zu verlieren._

_Es dauerte noch, bis ich begriff, was das heißt:_

_Es ist vorbei, ich weiß, warum - ich sag dir, ich hab alles falsch gemacht._

_Es ist vorbei, aber -Ich hab dein Herz zerfetzt und mir gar nichts dabei gedacht._

_Ich bin so grausam - darum liebst du mich?_

_Obwohl ich doch weiß, dass ich nicht gut bin für dich._

_Meine Gefühle sind an und für sich,_

_lächerlich einfach - und einfach lächerlich._

_Weil jeder Gedanke nur um das Eine kreist:_

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!_

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!_

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!_

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!_

_Es ist vorbei, doch idiotischerweise will ich immer noch bei Dir sein._

_Es ist vorbei - und ich will nicht begreifen: Jeder Mensch ist für immer allein._

_Liebe ist nur ein Traum, eine Idee und nicht mehr._

_Tief im Inneren bleibt jeder einsam und leer._

_Es heißt, dass jedes Ende auch ein Anfang wär'._

_Doch warum tut es so weh und warum ist es so schwer?_

_Ich lasse Dich gehen, auch wenn es mich zerreißt._

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!_

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!_

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!_

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!_

_Es ist vorbei und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gutmachen können._

_Es tut mir leid, Harry..._

Bei den Brief hatte Harry nicht gewusst, was Draco gemeint hatte.

Am Nächsten Tag

Harry war früh aufgestanden. Er konnte nicht nach Askaban apparieren, denn dort gab es auch diesen Abwehrzauber wie in Hogwarts. Harry war sich sogar sicher, dass Askaban mehr Sicherheit bot, als die Schule, besonders weil in Askaban Schwerverbrecher saßen.

Jedenfalls ging Harry zum Besenschrank. Als er diesen öffnete, kam in ein Nimbus 2001 entgegen. Nicht ein sondern der Nimbus 2001. Dieser Nimbus gehörte Draco.

Erst musste Harry überlegen, wieso er hier war, doch dann fiel es ihn wieder ein, dass Draco ihn dagelassen hatte, als er mal apparieren musste, was er zu sehr hasste.

Anstatt seinen von Sirius geschenkten Feuerblitz zu benutzen, nahm er den Nimbus Malfoys.

So lange es noch ging, wollte er Malfoy nah bleiben, auch wenn dieser Typ die netteste der Familie die Harry kannte ermordet hatte.

Um sieben Uhr flog Harry los zur Arbeit. Er wusste, dass er fast eine Stunde benötigen würde um nach Askaban zu gelangen. Seine Schicht begann schließlich um Acht.

Es war noch dunkel, was in dieser Jahreszeit ja auch üblich ist. Harry fror.

Um fünf vor acht war Harry an seiner Arbeitsstelle angekommen.

Ihn wurde noch kälter, als er an den Dementoren vorbei ging. Inzwischen war es für ihn nicht mehr so schlimm wie damals in seinen dritten Hogwarts Schuljahr, jedoch musste er sich anstrengen, den Patronus-Zauber nicht zu verwenden, schließlich gaben ihn die Dementoren Schutz.

Er giing in das Büro des Askabansaufseher. "Guten Morgen", sagte Harry und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der auf der anderen Schreibtischseite von Jonas Combs.

Jonas Combs war ein schlanker Mensch, der Recht unterernährt aussah. Dicke schwarze Augenringe hatten sich unter seinen Augen gebildet. Er wirkte Recht ungesund, doch Harry hatte sich inzwischen schon daran gewöhnt.

"Guten Morgen Potter", gab der Mann recht Müde zurück. "Heute Morgen machst du das, wie jeden Morgen, wenn du hier bist. Das Frühstück für die Gefangenen ist dort auf den Wagen." fuhr er mit einen leichten Hauch eines Lächelns fort, schließlich musste Combs es wie sonst immer es selber tun.

Harry stand auf und ging zum Wagen. Seinen Zauberstab nahm er in die Hand. Man kann schließlich nie wissen, wie die Gefangenen darauf waren. Nun ging er wieder auf Combs zu um sich die Schlüssel zu holen.

Combs war nicht sehr gesprächig und gab Harry ohne ein Wort die Schlüssel. Als Harry das Büro verlies, ging er zur Zelle eins: "Pansy Pakison" stand auf den Schild. Harry musste lächeln. Das letzte mal, als er hier war, war die Zelle frei, jetzt scheinbar nicht mehr. Harry hatte sich schon gefragt, wann die Auroren Pakison fassen würden, schließlich war sie dumm wie Brot.

Er schloss die Zelle auf. Parkinson regte sich nicht, als Harry hereinkam um ihr Frühstück herzubringen. Das machte Harry das Leben leichter, denn Sodurch konnte sie nicht einfach so versuchen durch die Tür zu gehen und fliehen.

Harry arbeitete sich von Zelle zur Zelle. Er fragte sich, ob Malfoy es geschafft hatte zu fliehen, denn bisher war in keiner Zelle Draco vertreten.

Heute hatte Harry richtig Glück. Nicht einer der Gefangenen wollte abhauen, was eine Seltenheit war. Harry war auch froh, nicht den ganzen Tag in Askaban zu verbringen, denn wenn er fertig war, musste er in das Minesterium.

Auf einmal stockte Harry der Atem. Er stand direkt vor der Sicherheitszelle. Die Zelle die Sirius Black sämtliche Jahre um genau zu sein zwölf Jahre, verbrachte. Diese Zelle wurde seit Sirius Ausbruch aus Askaban nicht mehr benutzt, doch jetzt saß da ein Gefangener Dirne. Auf der Tafel Stand DRACO MALFOY.

Harry's Herze pochte. Es konnte nicht sein, dass nun Draco, sein Draco in dieser Zelle saß. Harry steckte insgesamt sieben Schlüssel in sieben Schlössern. Er betrat die Zelle. Da war er: Draco Malfoy lag auf seinem Bett. Er hatte gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Harrys Vorgesetzten in Askaban.

Dracos Haare waren nicht mehr so gegellt. Sie hatten ein Schmutziges Blond angenommen. Selbst sein Gesicht war anders. Es war knochiger und Draco war nicht mehr blass im Gesicht, sondern eher grau. Seine Augen hatten dicke Augenringe. Dracos gesamter Körper wirkte, als wäre Draco eine Leiche. Scheinbar hatte er jedes Essen verweigert. Er war schließlich nur noch Haut und Knochen.

Harry schritt auf seinen Freund zu. Draco schien ihn erst jetzt zu bemerken.

Sofort mied Draco Blickkontakt. Er wollte nicht, dass Potter ihn so sah.

Harry setzte sich hin.

"Stimmt das?", fragte er in der Hoffnung, dass der Prophet lugte.

"Was?", fragte Draco mit einen Schwachen Ton.

Als Draco es sagte, lief Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Hast du sie... alle ermordet?" Harry musste sich bemühen, nicht gleich los zu Weinen. Das wäre das letzte, was er vor seinen Freund tun konnte.

"Nicht alle. Calzifer lies ich leben."

"Warum hast du deinen eigenen Sohn nicht umgebracht? Weshalb hast du ihn leben lassen?"

Draco sah Harry in die Augen. "Weil ich..." er stockte. Weshalb eigentlich? Vielleicht weil er ihn gezeugt hatte. ...

"Er ist mein Fleisch und Blut..."

"Und was ist mit Ginny?"

Draco gab ihn keine Antwort. Das Ginny von ihn ein Kind bekommen hatte, war ja eigentlich nicht von Draco beabsichtigt. Er war betrunken und am ende lag er mit ihr im Bett. Harry hatte es damals gar nicht gestört. Er war sogar froh, dass Draco Ginny geschwängert hatte, schließlich war jedes Kind ein Teil jeder Zukumpft.

Harry fragte nicht weiter.

Draco starrte Harry weiterhin an.

"Tust du mir ein letzten Gefallen?", fragte Draco weiterhin schwach.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er antworten sollte, aber eigentlich stellte Draco angenehme fragen.

"Klar!"

Draco schenkte Harry ein Lächeln. Harry bekam Flugzeuge in seinem Bauch, erwiderte das Lächeln.

"Küsst du mich?"

Diese bitte konnte Harry ihn nicht abschlagen. Er beugte sich über ihn und küsste in erst auf den Mund. Die Lippen waren kalt, unangenehm kalt. Draco erlaubte Harry's Zunge in die Mundhöhle zu passieren. Die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich, bis sich Harry wieder von Draco trennte.

Eigentlich musste Harry sauer auf Draco sein, doch irgendwie war er es nicht.

"Tust du mir noch ein Gefallen?"

Harry nickte.

"Ich will nicht meine Seele verlieren. Kannst du mich bitte vergiften, oder anders töten?"

Harry starrte Draco an. In Dracos Augen konnte er genau erkennen, dass er genickt hatte. Etwas Angst kam ihn hoch.

"Ich werde auf dich warten. Bitte begeh' kein Selbstmord."

Harry nahm eine Kapsel aus seinem Umhang. Tränen kamen ihn in die Augen. Er sollte seinen Freund umbringen. Das Herz Harry's wurde schwer. Er hatte versprochen, es zu tun und er wusste, lieber sterben als die Seele zu verlieren. Nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Draco starrte auf die Kapsel.

Einst hatte Harry vorgehabt, Draco zu ermorden. Er hatte es geplant, ihn das Gift ins Essen zu schmuggeln, aber jetzt kam sich Harry sehr undankbar vor.

Draco richtete sich auf und umarmte Harry schwach. "Bitte", sagte Draco. Nicht nur schwach, sondern auch schluchzend klang die Stimme. Draco hatte angefangen zu weinen. Harry spürte die ganze Angst in Dracos schwachen Körper. Draco küsste Harry auf die Wange.

"Ja.", sagte Harry. Er drückte die Kapsel in Dracos Hände.

"Danke", sagte Draco. "Sorg dich gut um Calzifer, ja?"

Harry nickte, drehte sich um, und schloss die sieben Schlösser der Tür wieder ab.

Draco schluckte die Kapsel und erstickte.

Eilig verlies Harry Askaban. Er hatte noch drei Stunden Zeit, bis er im Ministerium sein musste. Außerhalb Askaban apparierte er nach Hermine, die die Aufgabe hatte, sich um Calzifer zu kümmern.

**Ende**

* * *

_Ich weiß, dass manche die FF gelesen haben und ich will ein Review... bitte!_


End file.
